1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor storage element and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor storage element.
2. Description of the Related Art
As miniaturization in a semiconductor integrated circuit constituting a nonvolatile storage circuit proceeds, a charge storage film being a storage substance is getting thinner. In particular, in a conventional MONOS (metal/oxide/nitride/oxide/semiconductor) type flash memory, silicon nitride (SiN) is used as a charge storage film (JP-A 2004-071877 (KOKAI)).